Precious Cargo
by Phx
Summary: The race is on to save Joe and Tony but will it be enough as a strange connection threatens to undermine the rescue. This story is completed.


_This takes place after "Sins of the Father". Same as ever – don't own them and make no money from them. Phoenix._

Precious Cargo 

Joe Hardy groaned as he felt a pounding in his head, _where am I? _

And then he heard a familiar voice, "Wake up sleeping beauty" and opening his eyes, immediately regretting that choice.

"Tony?" he asked in disbelief and then as he tried to sit up he almost passed out as the pounding in his head intensified to match the throbbing in his arm. Even the knick on his neck seemed to sting unbearably.

"Yeah – just lay still for a few minutes, whatever he used was pretty strong and it takes a little while to wear off", Tony said relieved to see Joe waking up. When he had first woken up and seen the blond Hardy, he was terrified that Joe was dead.

"Where are we?" Joe asked closing his eyes to try and get the pounding to subside.

"I don't know really…but it is a boat", Tony said honestly. As Tony said that Joe felt the rocking motion and knew he was right. He listened but all he heard was the sound of the engine but could tell they weren't in motion, yet.

"Are we alone?" Joe wanted to know, as he couldn't hear any other voices.

"I don't know", Tony once again admitted causing Joe to groan again.

"Prito you are absolutely no help!" he said exasperated and then taking a deep breath he opened his eyes and sat up fighting the wave of dizziness that overcame him.

"Whoa", he said but then his eyes adjusted to the light and he looked around. Tony was right; they were in a small room that was obviously a boat's cabin. But other then two fully made bunks, a toilet and some toiletries, the room was empty.

And then Joe looked at Tony in shock, "Tony…"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you", Tony said climbing off the bunk and stretching his legs. He had woken up about 20 minutes earlier but hadn't moved because it took him that long to get rid of the pounding in his head. He noticed that Joe seemed to be doing a lot better then he had once the drugs wore off.

"Well congratulations – you found me. Although I must admit I didn't know I was missing", Joe groaned as he followed Tony's lead and tried to move off the bed using only his good arm as his shoulder was throbbing painfully. But he stopped when he felt a wave of nausea pass over him. Tony saw his already pale face get whiter and pushed him back gently.

"Take it easy, Joe – that drug has a hellish aftereffect. I've been awake for 20 minutes now and I am just beginning to feel all knowing and all powerful again", he said trying to make light of the situation. Joe agreed and decided that sitting was going to be challenging enough for him right now – Tony could play detective for a little while.

"What do you mean 'again'? Did I miss something?" Joe asked as he watched Tony try the door and then check out the room out for any means of escape.

"Ha ha…funny man. I come to your house looking for you and then badda boom badda bam, the next thing I know I am on the Titanic - in steerage!"

_I come to you house looking for you…_and then Joe remembered. He was supposed to meet Biff and Sherlock at Chet's place to work the dog and then afterwards the gang was meeting up to start cleaning out the barn in preparation for Frank's birthday party.

"OOH Frank's party!" he groaned smacking his forehead. He was supposed to give Tony a ride to the farm but then he had answered the door and everything changed. Looking down at his wrist he noticed his watch was missing.

"What time is it?" he asked and Tony noticed for the first time that his watch had also been taken.

"I don't know", he said suddenly feeling disoriented. Not only did they not know what time it was, but they had no ideal how long they had been unconscious – what day was it?

"But it must near chow time because I am starving", Tony then surmised as his hungry stomach growled loudly and Joe laughed at him.

"Do you think there's a room service bell around here anywhere?" Joe asked as his own stomach growled back and both boys couldn't help but laugh.

"Joe what happened?" Tony asked a few minutes later, "I remember going into your kitchen door looking for you. I thought I heard something in the living room but when I opened the door – someone grabbed me and stuck me with something", he rubbed his arm absently as it hurt a little, "and then this".

But before Joe could answer the door opened and a tall blond haired man carrying a gun came into the small room.

Joe got a small sense of satisfaction when he saw Gerry's broken nose.

"Well…well boys, I am so happy to see you awake. I hope you find your quarters.." and he looked around the sparse cell-like room before his eyes came to rest on Joe, "adequate. Of course once we have become much better acquainted I can offer you something much more…amenable".

Tony saw Joe's face erupt in rage and he grabbed the blond boy to keep him from throwing himself at the stranger, "You killed my mother!" Joe shouted enraged as he remembered very clearly what had happened at the house before Tony arrived.

The tall man just laughed, "No, my boy – now what fun would there be in that?"

Joe wanted to strangle the man but Tony kept a firm grip on his arm.

"What do you want?" Demanded Tony his eyes flashing angrily but the stranger just shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing anymore just a damned good price", and then he closed the door. Beside Tony, Joe balked and pulling free from his friend's grip he just made it to the toilet before starting to threw up.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked his dark eyes serious after Joe finished and sat with his head resting against his knees.

'The price", Joe said sadly, "it's always about some damned price".

Tony didn't know what he was talking about so he just sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Joe to elaborate. After 10 minutes, he decided to try another tactic.

"Who was that guy? He seemed to know you".

Joe sighed and stood up feeling a bit better. He climbed into the lower bunk and lay down shutting his eyes.

"My father".

"What? Are you pulling my leg?" Tony scoffed after Joe finished telling him about Gerry's attack on him and his mother at their own house but Joe shook his head miserably.

"No".

Tony stared at him like he had three heads waiting for some further explanation and finally Joe just shrugged and said, "That's kind of how I felt too – I don't quite know what happened but apparently there is a chance that he is my biological father."

Tony was shocked. He figured there had to be some kind of mistake as he had seen Joe's parents together and they seemed to really love each other – he couldn't imagine Laura having an affair let alone having an affair with someone who was capable of something like this.

"There has to be some logical explanation", he said still shaking his head, "Your Mom messing around on your Dad? Joe I have never seen a married couple so into each other like them…there has to be a mistake".

Joe felt the same way. Until he actually saw Gerry Moore for himself, he figured Tim was just crazy but now he was wondering if there was some truth to what he was saying – maybe Joe wasn't a Hardy.

"I don't know", he admitted truthfully, "All I know for sure is that something happened."

The two boys sat together miserably for a long time without saying anything until Joe finally sighed and got up off the bunk to stretch his legs, grateful that the drugs had finally worn off and his head had stopped pounding.

"Either way – it isn't helping us much now to sit around and pine over it. If he's my Dad or if he isn't my Dad, I still want to go home", Joe said wearily trying the door again although he knew it was futile.

Tony agreed with him, "Yeah all this Dad crap can be sorted out later – let's just go home…any ideals?"

"Not the one – how about you?" Joe piped up as he checked his shoulder to make sure it hadn't started bleeding again.

"Nadda…what happened to your arm?' he asked. Joe hadn't told Tony about his arm yet – he was waiting until they all met at Chet's so he could tell everyone at once instead of repeating himself over and over again.

Joe rubbed it absently, "Would you believe Tim shot me?" Tony actually burst out laughing.

"You gotta be kidding!"

"Nope. Seems he knew about my other Dad and figured he would blot out my Mom's little impropriety…aka me".

Tony just shook his head still laughing, "Joe buddy…why does this not surprise me. Only you could mess up something as simple as going to a family reunion!"

"Hey look who's talking. I seem to recall hearing some dirt from your great grandma's 95th birthday…wasn't there a little problem that required some police intervention…a paddy wagon and some time in the big house?"

Tony laughed again as he knew what Joe was talking about. At his grandmother's birthday some of the relatives, after consuming a copious amount of alcohol had gotten quite rowdy and a big brawl broke out. The police showed up and rounded up the drunkards, which were most of the men. They had also hauled in Tony not believing he had nothing to do with the fight. The Prito men spent a couple of hours in jail and then weeks on the couch when they finally got home and their wives doled out the marital punishment.

"Ok – I'll give you that".

Just then they heard the door opening again and a large burly dark haired man, who was definitely lacking in the hygiene department, came in carrying a gun in one hand and a bag in the other. Seeing Joe standing near the door, he motioned for him to join Tony on the bed before coming into the room. Joe sat beside Tony and they waited to see what he wanted.

"I brought your dinner", he tossed the bag at them, "and some clothes to change into".

Joe caught the bag and opened it. Inside he saw 2 pairs of thin brightly colored orange overalls and some food - two apples, two sandwiches and a small bottle of water. He took out the water and looked at the man, "Don't we get two?" Knowing that one would not really be enough for both him and Tony especially since they had no ideal how long they were going to be there.

The man chuckled and pointed to the toilet, "Plenty of water there. Now change and give me your clothes". Joe wrinkled up his nose, as he could smell how dirty the man was even from across the cabin.

"Can we have some privacy, please?" Joe asked sweetly not wanting to undress in front of this strange man but the big man just laughed and pointed the gun at him.

"Strip or be stripped – your choice".

Tony started to unbutton his shirt as he noticed how white's Joe face had become and that his hands were shaking as he tried to pull off his t-shirt without hurting his shoulder. The man went to grab Joe's shirt to help pull it off but Tony grabbed his arm stopping him.

"I'll help him", he said tersely and Joe just nodded to him thankfully as he did not want that man touching him. Tony tossed both his shirt and Joe's t-shirt to the man and then they pulled off their jeans.

"And your undies", he smirked enjoying this immensely, particularly the horrified look that passed over Joe's face as he heard that request. He wasn't aware of Joe's past but he knew something was amiss and he was very interested about how upset the boy seemed to be becoming.

Joe was trying his best not to hyperventilate as he heard that part of the request and Tony, anticipating his reaction, deftly stepped between Joe and the man to try and give him some privacy but then the man grabbed his arm and threw Tony across the cabin causing the boy to gasp as the breath was knocked out of him.

"You're blocking my view", he said and turning the gun on Tony, he reached out his hand and touched Joe's shoulder. Joe bolted across the bed like someone who had been struck by lightening.

Gun or no gun, Tony couldn't just stand by and do nothing but before he could react, the man leaned down scooped up their underwear and pants and was gone out the door - his laughter echoing down the halls after him.

Tony grabbed a pair of the overalls and passed them to Joe who was with his back against the wall on the bed, trembling.

"It's okay Joe, he's gone", Tony said gently wishing that Frank were here. Joe nodded and took the clothes as he tried to brush his fear away.

"S-sorry Tony", he stammered getting angry at himself for becoming so undone, "I just…I"

Tony held up his hand, "Joe you don't have to explain it to me".

"I know", sighed Joe trying to calm down, "I just hate it. No matter how strong I think am or how far past this I think I've gotten…something happens and I still freak out".

Tony didn't say anything for a few minutes as they finished getting dressed but then he looked at his friend and said quietly, "Joe – you're the strongest person I know."

Joe looked up at Tony and was surprised by the intense sincerity in his eyes and he flashed him a quick smile as he said genuinely, "Thank you…Antonio Prito".

"You're welcome…Joseph Hardy" Tony smiled back and then looking down at their attire he asked, "So I wonder what's with this non-cool loser-suit".

Immediately Joe's smile was replaced with a frown as he looked down at his own matching overalls, "Well it does make us a wee bit more visible…I guess", he said shrugging as that was the best he could come up with.

They didn't see anyone else for the next little while, which suited Joe just fine because he just wanted to rest. His whole body was sore especially his shoulder and his back from the kidney punches so after eating some of the sandwich he lay down on the bottom bunk and nodded off to sleep. Tony was actually a bit ticked off with himself. In spite of the danger they were undoubtedly in, he found himself excited by the thought of sleeping on the top bunk!

An only child, he always had a regular bed and only slept in a bunk bed a couple times in life, the last time being along time ago. With Joe's injury, it would have been too difficult to have to be jumping in an out of the top so as Joe closed his eyes, Tony climbed up and decided to follow his friends' lead. After all they had no ideal what was in store for them so they needed what rest they could grab now…just in case.

_**phx**_

"Get up", a voice growled in Joe's ear and his eyes flew open as he just about jumped out of his skin. He had been in an uneasy sleep but still hadn't heard the door opening or Gerry coming into the room, "Let's go".

Above him, Tony jumped up as well and bumped his head off the ceiling – he had forgotten that he was on the top bunk.

Gerry reached out and grabbed Joe's sore arm making the boy gasp as he hauled him off the bed.

"Hey…" Joe said as he instinctively tried to pull away and then fell back as Gerry unexpectedly let go. Tony jumped down next to him but Gerry again brought the gun up and he stopped in his tracks, "No not you laddie-O, just my son".

Tony wasn't about to let Joe go anywhere with this guy but before he do anything to stop it; Gerry struck him with the side of the gun. Tony fell back onto the bottom bunk and groaned as he fought to stay conscious.

Joe was back on his feet now, "Don't touch him! I'll go with you!" He didn't want Tony getting hurt because of him and then turned quickly to his friend to make sure he was ok. Tony was gently rubbing the side of his face, which was already starting to sport an ugly purple bruise.

"I'll be ok". Joe tried to reassure him although deep down he wasn't so sure as he had no ideal what Gerry was planning to do.

Tony came to his senses in time to see Joe walking out the door of the cabin in front of Gerry. The big man leered back at him as he was closing the door, "Don't wait up" and then the door was closed and locked.

"Joe!" Tony said jumping off the bunk as quickly as he dared. He tried to open the door although he knew it was useless. The side of his face was throbbing painfully as was the top of his head where he hit it on the ceiling but Tony ignored it as he angrily threw himself at the door willing it to open. Five minutes later he sat back down on Joe's bunk miserably and hoped that Joe was going to be ok.

_Frank…where are you?_ He thought to himself as he just waited. Gerry had taken both his and Joe's watches so he had no ideal what time of day or night it was – he just knew it felt like forever…

_**phx**_

Luigi "Sal" Salerno stared at the smaller man standing in front of him. He was the last person in the world the crime boss expected to see in his office, let alone asking anything from him.

He listened intently to the man and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he heard the details of his request. Finally he sat back and sighed turning his back to look out over the city as he thought about everything he had just heard.

"I'll take care of it", he said a few minutes later and then with a wave of his hand he dismissed the man and waited for his 'assistant', Angelo Piretti, to come back in. Normally he would have had Angelo listen in but as this was a special case, he had wanted to hear the request himself before deciding whether or not he would be involved.

Angelo was young, dark and dangerous and he nodded briefly to the man who was leaving before closing the door and coming to stand in front of the older man. He waited patiently for his boss to address him as Sal was still looking out the window with his back to the door. Angelo didn't have to wait long.

"Bring me Gerry Moore – I have some business to discuss with him".

Without so much as a word, Angelo nodded and left the office. His boss had given him a job to do.

_**phx**_

Joe was led through a dark maze of corridors and a series of cargo holds. He realized that they were on a large container ship and tried to think of a way to escape. There were other people, crew, loading crates and containers but nobody paid any attention to the blond haired teen or the big blond man holding a gun. They were paid well.

Finally, Joe was pushed in through another cabin door but this time instead of being dank and sparse, the quarters were much more luxurious and he decided it must be the guest quarters.

Gerry came in behind him and closed the door. Joe saw one other person in the room and gulped as he recognized him as the man who had been tormenting him earlier.

The man turned when they came and smiled but it was a smile that never reached his black eyes, "So this is the kid who broke your nose".

He came over to Gerry and Joe who instinctively stood back as much from the stench as from the fear – this guy really needed a shower. The gun in his back stopped him and he stood perfectly still as the man came over and stood within an inch of his face, appraising him.

"He looks like his mother", he said causing Joe to involuntarily shudder and Gerry placed a hand on Joe's shoulder and squeezed painfully to keep him from bolting.

"Doesn't he though…too bad Laura never had a daughter."

The dark haired man scoffed, "Sons and daughters – really no difference. It's all in the perspective".

_Why do I always seem to find these people_…Joe thought wryly as he tried to keep himself from panicking. But it was getting harder and harder to do as it seemed that Gerry wasn't offering him any reprieve.

Gerry was amused with the interest his companion had in his son and allowed him to torment Joe for a few more seconds before deciding it was time to get on with the job in hand.

"Claude, did you make the arrangements?"

Reluctantly the dark haired man turned his attention away from the boy and nodded, "Yes and I must say we have received quite a bit of interest already".

"Good", Gerry smiled, "Very good. Are we still on schedule?"

"Yes. We leave first thing in the morning."

"Fine. If you don't mind, I would like to speak with my son…_alone_."

Claude sighed, "So would I" and then winking at Joe, he left them alone.

Joe felt relieved as the door closed behind Claude but it was short lived as Gerry grabbed him and threw him onto the couch, "Sit", he demanded.

"Do I have a choice?" Joe muttered catching his breath. _I am really getting sick and tired of being tossed around, _he thought to himself as he did a quick look around the cabin. It was much larger with a nice sized bed, a private bathroom, a small fridge and a round table in the center of the room that the couch acted as seating for.

Gerry towered over him for a few minutes and then he smiled suddenly, "I see you are appreciating the difference between my room and your room…well your cell actually".

Joe didn't say anything but watched as Gerry then holstered the gun and bent over to open up the fridge door pausing only briefly to warn Joe, "If you try anything I will shoot you on the spot and send you home in an envelope. I still owe you for my nose, laddie-o".

Paling slightly Joe didn't move and a second later Gerry turned around with two beers, "Want a beer?"

Joe glared at him.

"Guess not", Gerry answered not expecting Joe to have taken one and glanced back into the fridge for another second, "Ok the other thing I can offer you is a cold bottle of water".

Joe was thirsty but he thought about Tony back in their room and shook his head.

"Fine – have it your way", Gerry said opening one of the bottles and sitting down across the table from Joe.

They looked at each for a few minutes and then Joe finally demanded, "What are you going to do with us?"

Gerry laughed, "Joseph – I wondered when you would get around to asking me that. It is quiet simple actually…" He took a big swig of his drink and then wiped his mouth off in his arm before replying, " I want us to be a family. Look I know I haven't been there for you in the past…because quite frankly I didn't know about you – but I want all that to change."

Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing – did Gerry actually expect him to cooperate and let him play Dad?

"You're crazy!' Joe scoffed and immediately regretted his words as Gerry quickly crossed the table and backhanded him, busting his lip, before he could even react.

"Don't ever call me crazy!" Gerry yelled, "Crazy is what your father…I mean Fenton is! He was crazy to raise a kid that wasn't even his own…so don't tell me I'm crazy just because I want to get to know my son!"

"You kidnapped me!" Joe shot back his temper getting the best of him, "You dangle me in front of your ape-friend and expect me to then sit back and call you Dad! I DON'T THINK SO!"

Joe thought for sure that Gerry would kill him on the spot but then to his surprise Gerry stared at him in shock for a second before bursting out laughing, " _ape-friend_ - you mean Claude? That's a good one. I can say one thing for you…you got my hair trigger temper". Gerry finished proudly.

_Oh great,_ thought Joe, _whoopee. _And then he thought about Tony. If Gerry was planning on playing 'family' with Joe what was he going to do with Tony but before he could ask Gerry continued.

"Don't worry – you'll have plenty of time to grow to love me…especially once we deliver Frank".

"Deliver Frank?" Joe asked confused – what did this have to do with Frank?

"Sure. You see I got an ingenious ideal when I heard your brother coming home after I got you all nice and comfy _– Frank_…Fenton's precious _real_ son. I grabbed him and then put out the word.

I have Fenton Hardy's son and am offering him up for sale to the highest bidder! _Isn't it wonderful_? I hurt Fenton where it hurts the most…and I make money off it…it's a win-win situation!

_So _enjoy your time with your big brother, my boy, because once we dock in the Mediterranean – he goes on the auction block_. And then who knows_? I figure that Fenton has probably made enough acquaintances that one of them will pay handsomely to get his _or her_ hands on his son – _wouldn't you_?"

Gerry leaned over and whispered the last part into Joe's ear enjoying the undisguised horror that passed the over the teenagers face.

Joe felt like someone had ripped his lungs out as he tried to breath but could only gasp – _Gerry thought Tony was Frank…Gerry is going to sell Tony…_

"But…he's…not…" before Joe could explain the mix-up the door opened and Claude was back. He beckoned Gerry to him and then whispered in his ear, "There's a cop car on the dock. You'd better put him away for now – and get out of sight yourself", referring to Joe like he was a toy.

"Damn", Gerry muttered moving away and pulling Joe to his feet. This time, thankfully, he did not grab Joe's injured shoulder; "I wanted him to be here for the phone call!"

'Too risky", Claude said as he turned to go out on deck to talk to the two officers he had seen approaching his berth.

Gerry pulled and half dragged Joe back down the maze of corridors until he got to his room and then he hastily unlocked the door, tossed Joe in and slammed it shut before hurrying to conceal himself. He figured by now the police were probably looking for him.

_**phx**_

Tony couldn't sit down. He was worried about what was happening to Joe. He was worried about what was going to happen to him. He was just plain worried.

The side of his face still throbbed from the smack Gerry had given him but it was minor compared to what his imagination was doing to him. He had been dreaming about his girlfriend, Sophia, when Gerry had just shown up and taken Joe out and now Tony was blaming himself on not hearing him come into the room and somehow stopping him. How he proposed to do that was still a mystery but he was sure that he could have thought about something.

Finally he sat down as he thought about how many times his mother had warned him about getting into trouble with Frank and Joe…

…_My little Antonio, these are good boys, yes. But they always find trouble…or it finds them…_

Both America and Aldo Prito thought the world of the brothers, but they had always been afraid that someday Tony would end up in the middle of something that was too big even for the Hardy boys. And now as Antonio Giovanni Prito sat on the bottom bunk in a cell-like cabin, he though sadly about how right his mother was. He shouldn't be here right now. He should be at work or at home – depending on what time it was – maybe even on a date with Sophia…

_I don't deserve this,_ he thought to himself and then the door banged open and Joe came tumbling into the room landing on the floor before it slammed shut and was locked.

"Did you miss me?" Joe asked sarcastically as Tony immediately went to help him up and then grabbed Joe's face to get a better look at his split lip.

_Hell…Joe doesn't deserve this either_….he then thought feeling guilty about his earlier thoughts. It wasn't Joe or Frank's fault that he was where he was.

He loved his friends like they were his brothers and had gone into the house on his own accord because he was worried about Joe. Would he do it again? Yes, definitely. Because as he sat down beside Joe, he realized that he would rather be here with Joe right now and possibly be able to help him, then be with Frank and the others wondering where they were. As long as they were together, there was hope. And hope was something that Tony Prito had a lot of it.

_**phx**_

Con Riley was standing closest to the door and opened it up when he heard a quiet knock on it.

"Biff…Chet", Frank cried out greeting his friends.

"Mr. Hardy, your fax came", Chet said after a quick hello to everyone in the room. He handed the older man the piece of paper and was relieved when he saw Frank's mother was awake although she was bruised and her eyes were swollen from crying.

'Thanks, boys", he said quickly reading it before passing it to Chief Collig who also read it while Fenton turned to Frank.

"We're going to the city".

"I can stay with Laura for a few more hours", Mrs. Hooper said before Fenton could even ask. He smiled gratefully at her before leaning down to kiss his wife.

"We have a good lead on the boys…I'll call you as soon as I can", he promised.

"Be careful dear", Laura called after them after Frank also gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then left to follow his father, along with the other men in the room.

"I'll call Chief McGill and let him know you're coming, "Collig said in the hallway before heading towards the elevator.

"Good luck", Con wished them as he would like to have gone with them but couldn't, "I'll keep an eye on Laura".

'Thanks", said Fenton shaking his hand, "I'll be calling as soon as I know anything". Con nodded and went back into the room as the detective turned to his son, "Frank wait here. I'll be right back". He hurried down the hall towards the pay phones.

Biff and Chet stood and waited with Frank.

"I'm glad you're mom is awake", Biff said.

"Yeah so am I...Gerry called a few minutes ago", Frank said numbly as his father's words echoed in his mind_… he thinks Tony is Frank_.

"Does he have Joe and Tony?" Chet immediately demanded and Frank nodded.

"But that's not the worst of it", he started, "he thinks Tony is me!"

"What?" Said Biff in disbelief.

"Well that explains why he took him", Chet said thoughtfully.

"True – but it's not really very good for Tony."

"What do you mean?" Biff said still stunned.

"Well, while Joe might be offered some sort of protection because Gerry thinks he is his son…he hates my dad and would probably be looking at "Frank" to use to get revenge on him".

"Oh", both boys said solemnly.

"Can we help?" Biff wanted to know but Frank shook his head.

"No – I don't think so. It is bad enough that Tony is mixed up in all this, I wouldn't want one of you guys getting hurt or something".

"Well maybe there's an upside", Chet started carefully and both boys looked at him, "Well I mean to Gerry thinking he has Frank instead of Tony".

"What?"

"Well doesn't it make him a bit more valuable then if he was just Tony Prito – friend of Joe?"

Frank contemplated that. That way of looking it at hadn't occurred to him, "Let's hope you're right – but either way, it can't be too good for him."

Biff and Chet nodded.

"Frank!" All three boys turned to in the direction of the female voice – it was Vanessa Bender, Joe's girlfriend. She had just gotten back from her trip to Canada and found out that Laura was in the hospital when she tried tracking Joe down at Chet's house.

"Vanessa", Frank gave her a quick hug unsure of how to tell her that Joe was missing. She and Joe had only been back together for a few months and they had already been through so much he wasn't sure how she would handle finding out that Joe was missing.

"How's your Mom? Where's Joe?" The beautiful ash blond asked as she didn't see her boyfriend but assumed he was in the room with his mother. But then as she saw the look that passed between the boys, her heart almost jumped out of her chest – something must be wrong, "What's happened?"

Pulling her aside, Frank sat her down and gave her a quick summary about Joe and Tony's abduction and why his mother was in the hospital. He left out the stuff about the family reunion fiasco because he really didn't have time to tell her everything as he saw his father coming back down the hall.

Vanessa sat in shock as all she could think about…_not again!_ _Why did Joe have to go through all this? Wasn't it bad enough that he was still trying to recuperate from what the Mitchell's put him through without something else coming up?_

Seeing Joe's father approaching, she stood up and tried to hide the tears that threatened to abrupt. She had missed Joe terribly during the vacation and couldn't wait to see him again, to be in his arms again…and now he was gone…. again.

"Is it ok if I keep your mom company for a while?" she asked softly.

"I am sure that she would appreciate it, Vanessa", Mr. Hardy smiled at her as her heart went out to the young girl. She looked so alone and lost he reached over and gave her a big hug, "We'll find him, Vanessa…I promise", he whispered and she nodded.

Of course he would – she just prayed he wouldn't be too late.

_**phx**_

"Well I learned a couple of interesting things when I was on my walkabout." Joe said lightly as he gently probed his fat lip – at least it had stopped bleeding.

"What's that?" Tony was anxious to know.

"Firstly we are on a large container ship that is leaving for the Mediterranean in the morning".

"And?"

"Secondly, I'm supposed to play 'Perfect Family' with Gerry"

"And?" Tony asked again starting to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"And…they think you're Frank…" Joe started and then finished grimly, "…and are offering you up to the highest bidder".

Joe then grabbed his friend who swayed and looked like he was about to pass out. He helped Tony lay down on the bottom bunk and then got him to drink the last of their bottled water. Tony emptied it and a few minutes later a little colour returned to his cheeks. Joe was hoping that they would get more water, as he really did not relish the ideal of drinking out of the toilet.

"I'm Frank – swell", Tony moaned sarcastically tossing the now empty water bottle to the side but Joe tried to cheer him up.

"It could be worst…you could be me!" he quipped and this actually made Tony roll his eyes.

"Anyway", continued Joe, "this works out good. If Gerry thinks he already has Frank then that gives the real Frank a chance to rescue us!"

"Always the optimist", Tony piped back. And Joe said nothing this time.

"Do you have a plan?" Tony finally asked as Joe sat silently for a few more minutes and Joe shrugged.

"Not really" admitted Joe truthfully, "The crew is definitely well paid. No one showed any signs of interest in me or Gerry so I don't think we can look at them for any help."

"So we're really kind of sitting ducks", Tony said feeling what hope draining away.

"Sitting ducks in ugly duds", Joe retorted still unsure why they had been forced to change their clothes.

Tony agreed and the two friends sat in silence just waiting for their captors' next mood.

_**phx**_

"Sal" Salerno stared at the blond haired man who was now standing in front of him. Angelo stood on one side while a big thug, Nick "No Neck" Riva, stood on the other just in case the man made a run for it.

"Gerry Moore", Salerno said folding his hands in front of him, "you disappoint me". He could see Gerry's face pale with that statement. Moore knew it was dangerous to disappoint someone like Luigi Salerno.

He started to say something but a quick slap across the back of his head convinced him to stay silent.

Salerno noted his disheveled appearance and obviously broken nose and smiled proudly as he assumed it was part of his boys 'persuasion' because Moore was tossed at his feet less then an hour after he sent for him.

"I expected a man of your…" he chose his words carefully," caliber to not be so stupid. Using Michaud Dupuis' boat for your own gains, is one thing…but then advertising it is another!"

"Corsicans…Italians…we are all alike", he said lighting a cigar and taking a big puff of it, "we don't expect anything from you except your loyalty…_loyalty and honor_. What do you think the _Corsican_, "he spat the word out," will do when he reads your little classified, eh? Pat you on the back…praise your brilliance? No – he will kill you and then wonder why you would dare stab him in the back by risking his enterprise for your own personal agenda".

Gerry felt his knees grow weak – he really hadn't thought about that. He had not originally intended to take Frank but when the boy fell into his lap, so to say, he couldn't pass up the opportunity. But now as he heard the Mafia Don talk, he realized just what a stupid mistake he had made.

Joe's abduction had been less risky as he intended to only use the ship for passage, keeping his son with him…but Frank…he swallowed the nausea that rose in the back of his throat – Frank's had been a spur of the moment thing and now it was probably going to cost him more then any price Fenton inflicted on him. Damn.

Salerno continued, "Now I can make this little mess a bit easier on you if you would like". He offered and Gerry waited to see what he was going to offer.

"Give me Frank Hardy and I will see to it that you get out of the States alive. I am sure it is a better offer then the Corsicans will give you", he ended grimly.

_Frank? He only wants Frank_…thought Gerry as he desperately tried to think of some way out of this and then another thought hit him. _Claude had said that there was a lot of interest in Frank, maybe Salerno really wanted the boy, as well, but was too cheap to pay any price for him. Hmmm_…Gerry's mind was working quickly and he decided what to do.

"Fine", he said agreeably, "I'll just nip off down to the dock and get the boy for you". He started to turn and go when Nick grabbed his arm and twisted him back to look at the Don.

"Now..now…it's not that I don't trust you, Gerry…but I think you should take Mr. No-Neck with you – he just loves boats don't you Nicky?"

The big thug grunted a response and then began pulling Gerry towards the door when Salerno called out sweetly, "One hour, Moore – I want Hardy here in one hour".

The door slammed behind Gerry as he and his escort quickly made it back to the docks.

_**phx**_

"Do you want to tell me about it now?" Frank asked his father as they settled into their seats for the short flight. Normally they would have asked Jack Wayne, a tall tanned man who often flew Fenton on short notice, but Jack was flying a private charter and was on the other side of the country until tomorrow. So Fenton had ended up paying prime for two last minutes tickets on the next plane that could get them to the city.

"The police have already put out an APB for Gerry and have been by his house and checked out his haunts and most of his friends with no luck. No one has seen Gerry since Friday and he told his wife he was going undercover and wouldn't be able to call her for a week or two. So she wasn't worried when he didn't show up.

However, one of the guys that Gerry has been seen hanging out with is a freighter captain and as it turns out, his ship is not only port…but is due to sail out in the morning. The police have already spoken with the captain and he insists that he hasn't seen Gerry in a week."

"But you don't believe that?' Frank said slowly.

"No and neither do they. However without grounds, they cannot search the freighter…yet. The Chief is working on an angle but in the meantime I thought we should be there and maybe keep an eye out incase they decide to leave early", Fenton said as he laid his head back and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Are you ok?" Frank asked noticing for the first time just how warn out Fenton was looking.

"Yeah – I'm just tired".

"You're not getting a migraine are you?" Frank asked as his father had a history of suffering migraines although he did take pills to help keep it under control and he hadn't had a full blown one since last summer when they had thought Joe was dead.

"I'm fine, Frank", Fenton said a bit more sternly then he intended but Frank had hit a nerve with his concern. _I'm the father_, he thought to himself, _I'm supposed to be worrying and taking care of_ _my sons not them worrying about me._

"Sorry Frank but I am fine", Fenton apologized and Frank nodded but he was still worried.

The last thing they needed right now was for his father to collapse!

_**phx**_

"Laura!", the room door burst open and the tall, angular figure of Gertrude Hardy burst in.

Both Vanessa and Mrs. Hooper were startled but quickly recovered and left the room to give them some privacy while Laura filled her sister-in-law in on what had happened.

Fenton had called his sister to ask if she could come to Bayport to help out until Laura was out of the hospital, and found out she was already on her way.

"…_that monster was going to visit your house…where did you expect me to go? I changed my flight reservation and will be there within an hour or so. Don't worry about anything, Fenton…just find my nephew!"._

_Fenton didn't tell Laura because he didn't want her to call Gertrude and convince her to go home thinking she would be a burden to the older woman_.

Gertrude was the one other person who knew the truth about what happened that night so many years ago and she listened in silence as Laura retold what had happened.

She held her sister-n-law in a tight embrace before pulling away and forcing her to look straight into her dark brown eyes, "Laura…Fenton _will_ find Joe. He will find him and bring him home". And for some reason, although she had been hearing this repeatedly from everyone else, she believed Gertrude.

Smiling she squeezed her hand, 'Thank you", she whispered.

_**phx**_

"Vanessa Bender…where is my Tony?" the sound of her voice made Vanessa cringe before turning around and plastering a smile on her face. Coming down the hall like it was a catwalk was none other then Sophia DeSilva.

Mrs. Hooper recognized the Hispanic beauty as Tony's girlfriend and giving Vanessa a sympathetic look excused herself to go and get coffee and muffins for everyone.

Sophia DeSilva was the type of person that made eyes turn wherever she went – and she knew it. Long legged, standing ½ inch taller then Vanessa, her long jet black hair and big expressive light brown eyes set in a the permanent tan of her olive complexion often left people, who didn't know her, speechless. But for the others, it was just Sophia. Quick tongued and hot tempered, she could be cold as ice or sweet as icing – either way, it might not last very long.

Tony had met Sophia at his grandmother's birthday party. She was friendly with a couple of his cousins who had invited her along. As the evening wore on, Tony was drawn to her like a moth to a flame and Sophia loved it when she looked at him and realized he would do anything for her.

_Well almost anything_.

"Hi Sophia", Vanessa said as Sophia came to stand right in front of her with her hands firmly placed on her hips. _She looks like she stepped out of a fashion magazine_, the blond girl thought as she was often struck by how odd a couple Sophia and Tony were – _but love made strange connections_…

"Well?" Sophia demanded impatiently. She had only just found out Tony was missing when she had called to give him an earful for not calling her when she had gotten back. Sophia had spent the Spring Break in Florida with some of her friends and had not seen Tony since the last Thursday before the holidays.

Her parents owned DiSilva Importers and had enrolled their only daughter in a private school so she and Tony only saw each other in the evenings and weekends…_unless he was doing something with his friends, that is_.

Sophia did not approve of Tony's friends and only tolerated them because Tony seemed to like hanging out with them. She had not gone with him to Callie's New Year's Party because she had spent Christmas with her grandmother in Milan. Which was a good thing because of all Tony's friends, the one person she got along the least well with was Callie Shaw. Something unseen between them brought out the worst in either girl so by silent understanding, Frank and Tony did their best to steer their girlfriends away from each other. But now with Callie out of the picture Sophia had been spending a little more time with Tony's friends…a little.

"Tony and Joe have been kidnapped…", Vanessa started to explain but was cut off by Sophia's impatience.

"_Kidnapped?_ So what's the hold up? Pay the ransom and get them home", it was cut and dry to her. Tony should have been home by now!

"There's no ransom…", Vanessa tried to explain and was rewarded with a stern glare from Sophia.

"You said they were kidnapped. That implies a ransom, " she said as if explaining it to a child and Vanessa could already feel the strain of having a conversation with Miss DiSilva.

"It's not that simple, "Vanessa started again and then hurried on before she could be interrupted, "Joe was taken by some guy who claims to be his real dad and Tony was taken because the guy thought he was Frank and wanted to get revenge on Mr. Hardy".

Sophia was indignant – Tony was missing because someone thought he was Frank? She had warned him that his friendship with the Hardy's would be his undoing some day, "So give him the real Frank and get me my Tony back!" She actually stamped her foot for emphasis.

Vanessa sighed trying her best to be patient. Behind her, Con Riley was overhearing the conversation and frowned at the beautiful young brunette, _what was her problem? _ He decided to come to Vanessa's rescue as he could see her getting flustered talking to the other girl.

"Hi Vanessa, is there a problem?" he asked smiling sweetly at the two girls. Sophia turned towards him and started to say something when she realized he was a police officer and her whole demeanor changed.

"No problem, Officer. I'm Tony's girlfriend, Sophia DiSilva, and I was just trying to find out if he had been found yet, " she smiled as Vanessa shot Con a thankful look.

"I can assure you that we are doing everything to bring both Mr. Prito and Mr. Hardy home quickly and safely", Con responded, "Mr. Hardy and Frank are in New York as we speak following up on a lead".

If this gave Sophia any consolation she didn't show it but did back off Vanessa, for now.

"Well just keep me updated, Vanessa. You have my cell", and then she turned haughtily away and was almost to the elevator before Vanessa called after her.

"I don't…!"

"Oh that's right…well I will just have to call you then", and then she was gone leaving both Vanessa and Con in mild shock.

"Is she for real?" Con asked when he had finally recovered from the whirlwind that was Sophia.

"Oh yeah", Vanessa said shaking her head, "too real sometimes".

"And she's Tony's girlfriend?" he needed to confirm because she did not seem like the type of girl who would go out with someone like Tony and this actually made Vanessa laugh.

"Believe it or not, yes she is, " she said before turning serious again, "But you know for all her eccentricity and pain-in-the-assness…she and Tony are a gas when they're together."

Con nodded and then went back to his post as heard Vanessa say softly more to herself then him, "I think she might actually love him…or at least come as close as she can to loving someone who isn't Sophia".

Sighing, she decided to take a few minutes and call home to let her mom she wanted to stay with Joe's mother for a little while longer.

_**phx**_

Frank sat beside his father as they drove down onto the dock towards the berth of the "Fleur d'hiver", the large freighter captained by Claude Blanchard.

He anxiously scanned the dock looking for the freighter but as his eyes lit on an empty spot amidst the rows of ships, his stomach dropped – the "Fleur d'hiver" was gone! Joe and Tony were gone.

"Where are they?" Fenton yelled over towards two policemen who were standing next to the empty berth and they shook their heads.

"We couldn't stop them, Fenton – we don't have the warrant", a short round man said coming up behind Frank and his father. Fenton immediately turned and greeted Chief McGill.

"Rodney", he said and shook his hand. When Fenton left the force Rodney McGill was rising fast through the ranks. A quiet man, he never made his move until he was sure everything was in place, "What happened? I thought you were solid on getting the search order".

The balding man sighed and plucked out a cigar, one of his vices, and lit it as he spoke, "So did I but there was one thing we overlooked."

"What's that?" Frank asked impatient to find Joe and Tony.

"Chief McGill, you remember my oldest son Frank, don't you?" Fenton said as the Chief took an appraising glance at the dark haired boy – he did recognize Frank and even if he had never been introduced it would have been hard not to know the boy was Fenton's. He was the spitting image of his father at that age.

"Yes", he shook Frank's hand, "sorry it's under these circumstances that I'm seeing you again", and then he became business again, "well, it turns out that "Fleur d'hiver" is owned by the Corsicans and needless to say, we don't have the ammunition to get a judge to sign against them….yet".

_The Corsicans_? Frank felt his heart drop and seeing his father's face pale; he knew he was feeling the same way.

"So no one wants to touch them," Fenton said more a statement then a question. Chief McGill inhaled deeply and nodded sadly.

"Not yet. If we screw this up there's no telling how far this could reach. The D.E.A and F.B.I quashed the order – we can't do this yet."

"So what do we do? Let them get away with my brother and best friend just because of who they are?" Frank was outraged – he didn't' care about the big picture…he just wanted Joe and Tony back.

"Look son", Chief started, "it wasn't easy on us either; to just sit here and watch them pull away, knowing that those boys were probably in the belly of her hull? But it was too risky. We have to wait!"

"Wait for what?" Frank raged and then feeling his father's hand on his shoulder he tried to calm down. But it was too hard. _Wait for what?_ It was the question that no one could answer him.

_**phx**_

Gerry Moore's mind was racing as he was driven back to the ship. No Neck was driving and he made no bones about letting Gerry know how little he thought about him or how easy it would for him to kill him.

Just as No Neck put the car into park Gerry jumped out and started towards the boat – "Fleur d'hiver" and beckoned for the thug to follow.

They went up the gangplank and stepped on to the deck but before they could go any further Gerry jumped to the side and No Neck's body jerked back as the first slug hit him. Three more and Claude Blanchard was sure the big man was dead.

Quickly stepping down from the bridge, he helped Gerry pull the body away from the stairs and toss it into the hold.

"We can dump it when we get out of here", Gerry said breathless, as he was thankful for the little 'security system' that he and Claude had come up with. Gerry hadn't called out his intention to board the ship before coming aboard alerting Claude that his 'visitor' was hostile. When Gerry jumped out of the way, it was the signal for Claude to kill whoever was with him. This was the first time that they had had to use their setup and Gerry was relieved that Claude didn't hesitate.

"Who was this?" Claude asked wiped his hands off in his pants and staring down into the hold at the body.

"Salerno's pet. Claude, we gotta leave and we gotta leave now!" Gerry didn't have to say anything else. Claude knew who Salerno was and he was already yelling out orders to his crew before Gerry's next breath.

Sighing in relief, Gerry looked at his watch and thought about feeding his own "pets". But then absently touching his still throbbing nose, he decided that Joe had been a bad boy and maybe a night of hunger might put him in a much better, or at least more co-operative mood in the morning. So with one final look at No Neck's body, he headed to his own cabin as the crew was already starting to unhook the moorings.

_**phx**_

A little while later, Vanessa peeked in and saw Laura had fallen asleep and Gertrude was standing up with her back to the door, looking out the window.

"Ms. Hardy?" she whispered not wanting to disturb the sleeping woman and Gertrude turned to her and beckoned for her to come in.

"Hi Vanessa…it's okay, you guys can come back in."

"Mrs. Hooper will be back in a few minutes, she just ran out to get some coffee and muffins for Officer Riley and just in case anyone else was hungry". Gertrude smiled when she heard that – trust Georgia to think about everyone's stomachs and then she pulled the curtain around Laura's bed to give her some privacy and beckoned for the girl to join her on the couch.

"This is a nice room", she remarked as it was the first time she had been in it. The suite reminded her a lot of a hotel room - a nice hotel room…not one of those 5 nights for 10.00 deals.

"Yeah", agreed Vanessa looking around absently, "this is the one that Joe always seems to end up in. It's pretty sad that the hospital knows them well enough that they automatically just put Joe, and now his mom in it…anticipating 'the call' I guess".

"_the call_?" Questioned Gertrude unfamiliar with what she was talking about.

"Well…normally Joe is just in a regular room but once Winston Abernathy finds out he is in the hospital, he phones and has Joe upgraded to this luxury suite. It's gotten to the point that he was just being put in here automatically because they knew that Winston would be calling. But it's okay, I guess, because at least this way, visitors can kind of come and go as they please and we aren't stifled with visiting restrictions and stuff".

"Oh, _the call_…I get it now", Gertrude's smile was bittersweet as it was horrible that her nephew spent enough time in here that they knew him so well…and then she turned to the beautiful young girl sitting beside her, "How are you doing?"

Vanessa sighed and blinked back tears from the most beautiful gray eyes Gertrude had ever seen. In her pale face, they look luminescent and Vanessa looked years younger then her 17.

_She could be a model_, the other woman thought as Vanessa tucked one of the longer strands of her short ash blond hair behind her ears and shrugged, "I miss Joe".

She didn't need to say anything else and Gertrude reached across and patted her hand comfortingly.

"I just…I just don't want to lose him", Vanessa continued softly and Gertrude felt a lump in the back of her throat as she heard the fear in the girl's voice…but she didn't know what to say to comfort her so they just together in silence until Mrs. Hooper came back into the room balancing a tray of coffees and a box of muffins. Con Riley held the door open for her and then thanked her as he took a big gulp from his own cup.

"I didn't know what everyone drinks so I just blacks with cream and sugar on the side", she apologized as she slumped down in the chair across from the other women, "How's Laura?"

"Laura is fine", came the reply from behind the curtain, "But feeling a bit left out". Vanessa quickly got up and pulled the curtain back from around the bed.

"Thanks Vanessa", she said smiling. Although her face was still pale, she was starting to look a lot better, "Any word yet?"

"No, but they've only been gone two hours", Mrs. Hooper said as she helped Laura disentangle herself from the bed sheets and go to the bathroom. A few minutes later Laura crawled back into bed, gingerly, and accepted one of the muffins that Georgia had brought.

As she slowly ate it the woman started talking about everything else except what was on all their minds.

But Laura couldn't help but wonder if Joe was all right and if Fenton and Frank had found anything yet. She was sure that they would phone her and her eyes kept drifting towards the phone longingly – _hurry up…find them…please…_

_**phx**_

Luigi "Sal" Salerno stared at Angelo in disbelief. He didn't say anything for a few moments and Angelo waited expectantly – this wasn't going to be good.

Finally the older man sat back in his seat and nodded. Angelo turned and left the room. Nothing needed to said – Moore had killed them all.

_**phx**_

As the evening wore on without any news, Chief Collig dropped by to see how Laura was doing and to tell her that he had heard from the Chief at Fenton's old precinct, and her husband and son had arrived safely and he promised to let her know when he heard anything else.

"Officer Chan is going to relive Riley in an hour or so, " he told her as he was leaving.

_Officer Chan?_ For a second the name was familiar but she couldn't remember why…then she remembered he was the officer who had saved Joe that horrible day when he was attacked by Paul and Ben Mitchell by the side of the road. _Was it really only three short months ago?_

"He's a good man", she said remembering how compassionate he had been the few times she had met him during that horrific time.

Collig nodded his head and then closed the door to talk privately with Officer Riley before leaving.

Con was torn. As much as he wanted to go home and spend time with Brenda, his wife, he also wanted to be there in case the Hardy's needed him. But as a yawn escaped him while he was talking with his superior officer, he decided that maybe a little relief might be a good idea. Besides, Brenda would be going to work so if he wanted to see her at all, he would need to go home…soon.

By the time Officer Billy Chan showed up Con was glad that he had relented to let him take over as he was getting so tired he considered calling a cab to go home.

Stepping out of the hospital, he sucked in a fresh breath of air and stretched his tired and cramped muscles. He was just getting into the patrol car when he heard a familiar voice calling after him.

"Excuse me, Officer, but I wonder if you can help me?" he turned smiling at the vivacious redhead who was walking towards him, "I want to put out an APB on my husband – seems he is a missing person".

Before he could say anything, he was enveloped in the warm hug of his wife and he embraced her tightly sucking in her sweet perfume.

"Hey Brenda…" he murmured as he wondered how he could, after being married to her for almost 11 years, be still so much in love with her.

"Hey Conrad…" she murmured back and then pulling free she grabbed his arm and began leading him away from the car.

"Wha…" his words were broken off as she shushed him with one stern look. Brenda Riley was a fiery tempered Irish girl who was used to getting her own way. With big brown eyes and only standing 5'4, she was much shorter them him but that didn't matter. As he honestly told everyone…_Brenda's the boss…_

"Chief Collig told me you might be needing a ride. Seems he was a little concerned about you driving in your condition. So I'm your ride – you can get the prowler later", with that she led him to her car and he didn't even protest when she opened the door for him and then pushed him in his seat.

Con was asleep before they had even left the parking lot.

_**phx**_

Biff and Chet hung out at Biff's house waiting for any word about Joe and Tony. Mr. Hooper was sleeping because he was working the night shift and Biff ordered a pizza while they waited. Chet thought it was strange to be in Biff's house without Mrs. Hooper as she was usually there chatting with them. And he sighed as he thought about what his friends were going through.

Sherlock came over and laid his head in Chet's lap as if sensing his despair as Biff answered the door and paid the pizza guy. And then when he laid the food on the table both him and Chet just stared at it suddenly losing their appetites. It should have been Tony delivering that pizza…

The reverie was broken by the sound of the phone ringing and Biff hurriedly picked it up hoping for some news but instead he heard a girls voice and it took a few minutes to place it.

"Hi Biff – I just heard that Joe Hardy and Tony Prito are missing and I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" It was then that he recognized her voice and he was too shocked for words for a moment before finding his voice.

"_Janet?"_ he needed to confirm although he was pretty sure who it was.

"Jan, please. No one calls me Janet except the teachers and my grandmother". It was Janet Biggerman one of the girls responsible for starting the rumour that almost cost Joe his life.

"What do you want?" Biff said more harshly then he intended as he was still sore over the whole rumour business but then apologized as he remembered how sincere Janet…Jan…was when everything finally came to a head. And she had been suspended from school for her part so he decided that she was already paying her dues on the whole mess, "I'm sorry…I just…"

"It's ok, Biff", Jan said quickly, "I understand…but I am really sorry and I want to know if there is anything I can do to help".

Beside him, Chet rolled his eyes. He had known for a while that Janet had a crush on Biff and wondered when she would finally get up the nerve to call him, as it was unlikely that Biff would call her.

Janet was not the sort of girl Biff usually went out with. She was a very short petite girl with shoulder length fine light brown hair and big brown eyes. Biff's usual picks were much more athletic while Janet was definitely in the geek section.

As Biff and Janet continued to talk, Chet finally gave into his stomach and grabbed some pizza before going into the living room to give them some privacy with a hopeful Sherlock following.

When Biff finally hung up from Janet and came into the living room he was rubbing his ear. Like Chet his stomach had finally overcome his reservations about the pizza and he eaten half of it while on the phone. He stood in the door and smiled sheepishly, "You're never going to believe this but I've got a date with Janet…I mean Jan Biggerman".

Chet shook his head knowingly – he had seen that a mile away!

When Mrs. Hooper finally came home from the hospital later that night, Chet finally left. He dropped by the Hardy house to see Frank and was shocked to find out what had happened while they were in the city. He didn't know what to say but as he drove home, a little while later, he felt an overwhelming sadness envelope him as he was beginning to honestly believe he would never his friends again.

_**phx**_

_Joe Hardy was running. But it seemed that no matter how fast he ran it was getting closer. Faster and faster…he could feel his heart thumping almost out of his chest as his lungs ached for air but he couldn't stop. If he stopped it would catch him…it would envelope him…it would consume him…icky blacks fingers grasped after him and Joe could feel its cold breath on his neck…and then he stumbled…screaming Joe felt it devouring him…_

Bolting out of bed screaming, Joe slammed his head into the top bed. Tony, jolted out his own dreams, was disoriented for a few seconds before he realized what was happening – Joe was having a nightmare.

"Joe! It's okay", he was already saying as he quickly jumped off the top bunk and turned on the light. Joe, now standing in the middle of the room, was gasping for air. Pale faced, he was covered with sweat and his hair was stuck to his forehead which now sported a big red mark but it was the look in his eyes that concerned Tony – Joe was absolutely terrified.

"Joe", he said as gently as he could, "are you all right?" Joe turned towards him and Tony could see him trying to get his breathing under control and it was a few minutes before he had calmed down enough to say anything.

"I…y- yes", he stammered and that was all he could say. He was no longer dreaming and he could tell from Tony's face that he had given his friend quite a scare and he was truly sorry about that. But right now all Joe wanted was Frank. Frank had always been the one to comfort him after his nightmares but Frank wasn't here…

He sat down miserably on the bunk and rubbed his sore head and Tony sat beside him awkwardly. Tony knew that Joe suffered from nightmares but he had never seen one as bad as this and was at a loss as to how to comfort his friend. He was afraid to even give Joe a hug because he knew that he still aversive to physical contact especially if it wasn't someone like Frank or Vanessa. So he just sat there and hoped his being there would be enough.

After a while Joe sighed, recovered enough to talk, "I'm sorry Tony".

"You don't have to be", his friend said quietly back.

"No I do. I don't know what's wrong with me. I haven't had a nightmare that bad in a while", he admitted and it was true. While he was still undergoing counseling, Joe had come along way and although he still had a lot of nightmares, he hadn't had one that drove him from his bed in a while, "I guess it's just been a bad couple of days". He said trying to make everything a little lighter.

"Can't say they've been my best days, either", Tony quipped back trying to help overcome the awkwardness, "And I'm still hungry".

"Oh man – don't even talk about food. I could start with a steak, mashed potatoes…" and Joe started the food conversation that was ongoing over the next couple of hours before they finally tried to get some more sleep. This time Tony kept the light on as he wondered if that might have had something to do with Joe's bad dream.

He hadn't mentioned it to Joe but he had just turned the light off a short time before Joe had his nightmare and decided not to take any chances this time. Closing his eyes it was then that he noticed the ship was rolling…they were moving!

But before Tony could say anything Joe spoke from beneath him.

"Oh great…we're moving", his voice sounded sarcastic and tired.

"What do we do now?" Tony wondered suddenly feeling anxious. While they had still been in dock he had harbored some hope of being rescued. But now?

"I don't know my friend…I honestly don't know".

Joe fell into an uneasy sleep half afraid that his nightmare would come back and half afraid that he would have a different one.

_Frank…help me_…he thought as he drifted as to the gentle motion of the ship heading out to sea.

_**phx**_

Frank couldn't sleep. They had arrived back in Bayport a couple of hours before and after visiting his mother in the hospital he had accepted a ride home from Mrs. Hooper who was leaving to go home. His father had opted to stay at the hospital with his mother who was going to be released in the morning.

Frank was relived to hear that but it didn't help him sleep any better as his mind kept racing with thoughts about Joe and Tony.

"Can't sleep?" he heard the voice and turned around. Gertrude had opened the door to check on him and saw him sitting at his desk staring at the computer screen. It was late and she had just gotten up to use the bathroom when she decided to check on her nephew.

"Not really", he answered her back glumly and she came in and sat down on the bed looking at him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No…not really.." and then he sighed, "I just feel so frustrated sitting here. Joe was so close and now…" his voice trailed off as he rung his hands in frustration.

Gertrude watched him agonize and her heart felt for him Yes, she was worried about Joe – he was her nephew. But for Frank it was different. He and Joe were so close…too close sometimes. And Tony. Gertrude didn't know him as well but she had met him before and thought he was a very nice, mannerly boy. After a few minutes she stood up and yawned.

"Frank – you need to sleep. You won't do Joe any good if you pass out from exhaustion. Your Dad said that Joe has a prescription for mild sleeping pills in the cabinet. I can get one for you", she offered and Frank shook his head. He was afraid that if he took one he would fall into such a deep sleep that he wouldn't hear the phone and might miss an important call, but he knew she was right. He did need to get some sleep.

So closing his eyes, he allowed himself to sleep but as he faded off he could hear his brother's voice echoing in his dreams…_Frank…help me_….

Burying his face into the pillow, Frank let the tears flow until the darkness consumed him.

_**phx**_

Claude Blanchard checked with his first mate one more time before leaving the bridge for the night. They were keeping out of the shipping lanes so it would be harder for the Coast Guard or anyone else who might be looking for them to find them. Reassured that their course would keep them out of the way of some nasty weather that was being reported on the eastern seaboard, he started towards his own cabin.

His hand was just on the doorknob when he got a nasty thought. It had been a long stressful day and he decided that some entertainment might be in order before going to sleep. He knew that Gerry wouldn't mind – just as long as he did nothing to actually hurt the 'special cargo'.

Chuckling, he made his winding way through the maze of corridors to the room that the boys were being kept in. Claude thought about waking Gerry up to see if he wanted to watch the fun but decided against him. Gerry slept with a gun and he might get his head accidentally blown off so instead he motioned for one of his crew, a big burly kid to come with.

Winking at the crewman, he opened the door and they stepped in.

This time both Joe and Tony heard the door and immediately woke up. Joe paled when he saw who it was.

Nodding at the other man, Claude grabbed Tony and pulled him off the bunk while the other man grabbed Joe before he could protest.

"Let me go", Tony yelled as he tried to fight these beast of a man but Claude ignored him and easily crushed him in his arms until the breath went out of the boy. Beside him, Joe wasn't fairing much better although the crewman wasn't as strong as Claude and Joe coiled his muscled to wait for his captor to drop his guard and then he would make his move.

Claude kept squeezing Tony until the boy went limp in his arms. The last thing he heard before passing out was Claude's voice, "And now we can have some real fun".

_**phx**_

Frank woke up in a cold sweat. _Something was wrong_…he looked at the time 2:15 am. He didn't know what to do but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong.

_Joe_…he thought…_something's wrong with Joe._

And then as he sat in his dark room he felt helplessness wash over him…_and there was nothing he could he do…_

_**phx**_

It took every ounce of self-control that Joe had for him not to panic as he heard Claude's words – but he didn't. Instead he waiting, poised like cat ready to pounce…he waited.

Claude dropped Tony on the bed and then turned his attention towards Joe who was still being held by the crewman. Smiling, he reached out to touch his face enjoying the involuntary shutter from the teen.

But still Joe waited.

The crewman behind him tensed, obviously uncomfortable with the game his captain was playing.

"Hello doll", Claude said menacingly as he moved in closer. But before he could do anything Joe made his move. The crewman had unconsciously loosened his grip on the boy and Joe both butted back with his head and brought his knee up into Claude's stomach at the same time.

The crewman staggered back as Claude doubled over, the wind knocked out of him. Joe wasted no time and immediately turned around and slugged the crewman knocking him out as his head bashed into the steel door. Out of the corner of his eye he was thankful to see Tony regaining consciousness and turned his attention to Claude.

Falling into boxer stance and ignoring the pain in his shoulder he lashed out with a right hook and then followed quickly with a left putting the captain out of business. Rushing, he grabbed Tony's arm and began hauling his friend behind him.

"Nap nap time is over – we gotta go!"

Tony came to his senses just as Joe pulled him into the corridor and closed the door behind them.

"Which way?" he whispered to Joe who stood puzzled for a moment and grabbed the sides of the hall to steady himself waiting for his sea legs to kick in. Joe knew what direction that Gerry had taken him in but he wasn't sure it was the best way to go. He remembered it as a maze with lots of people.

…Eenie Meenie Minnie Mo…and they started down the corridor in the other direction quickly getting used to the sway of the ship .

Not realizing it was the middle of the night, they were surprised at how quiet the ship was and wondered where everyone was.

After about 15 minutes of wandering around, the boys stopped outside what was decidedly the kitchen.

"Joe…I know we need to get out of here but…" Tony's stomach rumbled the rest of his statement and Joe felt the same. They had only had a sandwich since being kidnapped and now that they were this close to food, Joe realized how hungry he was…hungry and weak. So with a careful glance to make sure no one was around, they stole into the kitchen and quickly looked for something to eat.

_**phx**_

Gerry Moore was restless. He lay tossing and turning on his bunk trying to figure out if it was something beside a slight case of seasickness that was keeping him up.

Finally, realizing that trying to sleep was futile he decided to check on his 'precious cargo'. Swaying slightly as the ship rolled, he silently cursed the ocean as he opened his door and lurched out.

The corridors were dimly lit and he almost tripped twice when a rouge swell dipped the ship's roll a little more sharply then before and it took Gerry a little longer to get down into the belly of the freighter where the boys were. He ran the last ways when he heard the commotion coming from the room and was shocked when he unlocked the door and Claude tumbled out.

"They've escaped!" the captain said as he recovered to feet. Gerry stared at him in disbelief as the crewman was already running down the corridor in the other direction looking for the boys.

"What happened?" Moore demanded as he quickly headed for the deck. He had not run into the boys on his way down but he knew there was a limited number of ways they could have taken – but to get off the ship they would need to get to a lifeboat. And the lifeboats were on the deck.

"They caught me off guard", Claude said not really lying but Gerry knew better and grabbed his arm angrily.

"What did you think you were doing?" he demanded.

"I just wanted to have a little fun before bedtime", Claude answered sounding embarrassed and Gerry actually scoffed at him.

"You idiot!" Gerry yelled too mad for words. Although he knew there was little chance that the Hardy's would get off the freighter, as long as they were lose…there was still a chance. And he was not willing to risk that.

"I know…it's just that…well…", the captain knew it was pointless to try and explain it. He liked seeing the fear that came into the boy's eyes whenever he was near him. It was nothing physical – just a psychological attraction…

"Come on let's go on deck. They'll need to get up there to do anything", Gerry said leading the way on unsteady legs and once again cursing the ship and its passages.

_**phx**_

Under cover of blackness, a small boat crept up on the freighter. The moon, as if knowing their intention, hid behind a shroud of cloud and obscured itself from what was going to happen.

Angelo Piretti inhaled deeply on his cigarette and watched the freighter looming larger as they began to overtake her. He really hated boats and was hoping that the Gravol he had taken would keep his stomach in check because he needed to be here. He needed to oversee this personally.

There could be no mistakes. Angelo would make sure of that.

_**phx**_

Joe heard someone coming down the corridor quickly. Looking around the kitchen they saw they were short on places to hide. Motioning towards the large walk in freezer, Joe grabbed a knife and jammed it in the door so they would not get locked inside as they hid in it.

The crewman paused in the kitchen but seeing no one he hurried on towards the container compartment.

A few minutes later the boys opened the door, and rubbing their cold limbs to keep the circulation going, stepped out.

"Next time remind me to book my cruise with someone else", Tony said sarcastically as he followed Joe out of the kitchen.

"HEY!" a voice boomed as they stepped into the passageway. It was the crewman! He had doubled back and saw them.

The boys took off running blindly no longer worrying about keeping very quiet as the crewman loudly pursued.

_**phx**_

"THEY'RE COMING YOUR WAY!"

Joe heard someone shouting and realized it was pointless – there was no where they could go. Tony was thinking the same thing.

"We're trapped!" he said looking wide-eyed at Joe.

Just then they saw a half open door and darted inside closing the door a second before they realized where they were – they were back in their own room!

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Joe shouted frustrated and banged his fist into the wall. He immediately regretted it as the ship was steel and his hand was now throbbing painfully.

A few minutes later the door banged open and both Gerry Moore and Claude Blanchard stood there holding guns on them.

"I guess you thought that was a bit of fun…did you?" Claude said menacingly as he really wanted to inflict some damage on the boys for his throbbing jaw but Gerry grabbed his arm.

"Claude you got what you deserved. Let it go". The angry man seethed but back down – now was not the time.

Gerry came into the room and snarled at Joe, "Come with me!"

He pointed his gun directly at him letting Joe know it was not an option and Joe nodded to Tony that it was ok and went with the man. If nothing else he was determined to get a better look for an escape route. When opportunity presented itself…again…he wasn't going to be running around like a chicken with its head cut off…again.

This time when Gerry shoved Joe into his cabin he gave him a quick backhand across the face that split his lip back open and sent him reeling into the chair as he shouted angrily, "Stupid…stupid boy! Where did you think you could go, huh? In case you have failed to notice, we are on a ship out at sea!"

Whatever he was going to say next was forever lost as the door burst open and Gerry spun around in surprise. But before he could bring up his own gun in response, one of the two men who stood in the doorway made his move. Joe watched in horror as Gerry started screaming…and then stopped.

And then the man pointed a small gun directly at Joe glancing briefly at the other man, obviously the person in charge. The man nodded and he squeezed the trigger. The boy screamed as he felt hot fire in his chest and the last thing he thought before darkness consumed him was…_I'm sorry Tony_…

_**phx**_

Tony heard sporadic gunfire and wished he had somewhere to hide. He didn't know what it was about but he doubted it was a rescue attempt because anything this loud would be too risky. Looking around, desperately for something to defend himself with, he prayed that Joe was ok. It was no consolation that he was with Gerry as he was figuring that Gerry was probably a target.

He heard the doorknob being jiggled and then it burst open and he saw a thin wiry man with a gun. Before Tony could react, the man brought the gun up and fired it…once.

Tony fell to the ground with the impact of the direct hit in his chest. _Joe_…he thought…_where are you…?_

_**phx**_

Bright and early the next morning Laura Hardy slowly made her way out of the hospital, relived to be going home. She was still in a little pain but it was tolerable…much more so then the pain in her heart whenever she thought about her youngest son. Joe was still missing. They had heard nothing during the night and it was with a heavy heart that she went home.

Fenton had spoken briefly with Aldo Prito who was upset when he found out how close the police had come to finding his son, only to have to stand by and watch as the freighter slipped away…

And now as Laura lay on the couch wrapped in a warm blanket and stared into the cup of tea that Gertrude had made her, she felt helpless. Gerry had come into her house and taken her son and there was nothing she could to stop him.

Sighing heavily she hardly heard the phone ringing or noticed how pale her husband's face was when he went into his office and called Frank down to see him. A short time later, Fenton and Frank came into the living room. Frank didn't look at his mother as he grabbed his coat and went outside to the car to wait for his father as Fenton gently kissed his wife and gave her a hug, "We have to go back to the city – I'll let you know what's going on as soon as I know…We'll be back soon", he promised and left.

Laura watched him leave and only when the door closed did she let the tears she had been holding in flow. Gertrude watched from the kitchen door and then quietly went upstairs to make the beds, she knew her sister-in-law needed to be alone.

_**phx**_

Fenton and Frank Hardy stood on the dock and waited with the police as the small tug deftly maneuvered the large freighter into the berth as the Coast Guard escort was already disembarking.

No one spoke as they stole glances at the white faced man and his son. Their hearts went out to them.

What was known was very little…but it was grim. The vessel had been found derelict, floating silently on the whim of the ocean. The Coast Guard had boarded her once they were unable to establish communication with the ship and then they sent the radio message that destroyed whatever hope was held for the missing boys – the ship was a floating morgue. All hands were dead. No one had been found alive.

Identification would be left to the police department but the Coast Guard did report they could not verify whether or not Joe Hardy or Tony Prito were among the many bodies on the vessel.

When Fenton received the phone call, he felt as if someone had just ripped his heart out…_it couldn't be…they couldn't be dead_…he didn't know what to say to Laura or the Prito's so he just called Frank into his office and said they needed to go back to the city immediately.

He promised Laura he would phone as soon as he found out anything concrete. Other then that, he left out the details of the dead ship.

Frank was still in shock. He didn't know what to think_. Joe dead? Tony dead?_ He just couldn't wrap his mind around that ideal – maybe it was the wrong ship.

But then it kept echoing in his mind what his father told him…

"_Frank, the ship was founding floating a few miles off the coast. The Coast Guard boarded it but…", Fenton's voice had trailed off as he fought back a wave of emotion, "but everyone is dead"._

"_What!" Frank yelled out in shock – everyone was dead? What did that mean?_

"_What about Joe and Tony?" He desperately asked and his father sighed heavily._

'_They can't confirm yet – there are too many bodies. Some of the crew are…were only in their teens themselves so without a positive ID, they don't know."_

_Frank fought the emotion as it choked off his next question and they sat together in silence for the next few minutes. Jack Wayne, flying the small plane, was at a loss of what to say to comfort them. He had only just gotten back to Bayport when Fenton phoned him. But once he heard that he needed to get to the city and why…Jack refueled the plane and waited for them._

_Finally Frank had to ask, "Why…who?" his voice sounded as numb as he felt. And he welcomed the numbness…it was better then the feeling. He knew what it felt like to bury his brother and he didn't think he had the strength to do it again…and Tony…how do you deal with that? How do you bury your friend? How do you look at your other friends and wonder which one will be next…_

_Frank shook his head to rid if of those thoughts as he heard his father speaking again, "The vessel is owned by a Michaud Dupuis, a powerful Corsican boss…according to preliminary descriptions of the attack by the Coast Guard, the police are suspecting that it might have been Columbian retaliation over a territorial dispute."_

_Drugs? Frank thought horrified. Joe and Tony were probably dead because of a feud over the drug trade? _

His thoughts came back to the present as he saw the last of the moorings being secured and then he followed his father towards the ship. The Chief of Police had taken a personal interest in this case as Fenton was his long time friend and he nodded to indicate that they be allowed to board as well.

"No matter what you see…touch nothing", he turned to remind them although he was sure they realized it was a crime scene regardless of whether or not it was a vessel.

Fenton wasn't sure if he really wanted Frank to see what he was sure would be a massacre as he had seen the handiwork of the Columbia drug cartel in the past and it still left a bitter taste in his mouth. But Frank was going to be 19 in a couple of days and he knew that it would be impossible to try and keep him out – so together father and son slowly boarded the quiet ship.

_**phx**_

Frank Hardy swallowed back the bile that rose in the back of his throat – they had found Gerald "Gerry" Moore – or rather what he used to be.

"It's Moore", he heard the Police Chief confirm as he looked at his former officer and then he added, "And it was the Columbians – that's a trademark necktie".

Frank backed out of the room quickly. Everywhere they went they found the dead. The count was up to 15 now including Gerry and he had seen enough. What little hope he had of finding Joe and Tony alive was as ruined as the former Mr. Moore – he just wanted to find their bodies and get them off this derelict!

His father followed him with pretty much the same sentiment. The Columbians had obviously been ruthless in their pursuit of this crew and he had no doubt what they find when they got to the holds – more bodies, missing cargo…two innocent boys.

_**phx**_

A little while later one of the officers came across a brown bag containing clothing. Frank felt weak as he recognized his brother's t-shirt, jeans and underwear. And then Tony's – he had only seen Tony wearing that same shirt the last day before spring break – _it seemed like a lifetime ago, now_.

_**phx**_

Finally Frank, Fenton and the Police Chief made it to the little room that had been the boy's home for the past couple of days. They went inside and looked around, which only took a few minutes as the room contained very little and although they found nothing indicating that this was where they were held, all three men had little doubt that forensics would find the evidence.

And then Frank knelt down as he saw something that confirmed his fears – there was blood on the floor. Not a lot but definitely blood.

Standing up, he turned to his father, "Can we go home now, please?" His voice was so soft and sad that the Chief stepped out of the room to give them some privacy.

Fenton grabbed Frank in a tight hug and they both broke down crying. Joe was dead…Tony was dead. They had spent their last remaining days in this windowless cell, and then they had been murdered. Not because of _who they were_, as was their expected fate, but because of _where they were_ _– they were on a ship marked for death before they had even been taken._

_**phx**_

Jack Wayne flew them home. They had sat together in the police car while the search was completed. The Chief finally came over to them and climbed in the front. He sat for a few minutes before speaking to them, "We never found them."

"Do…do…you think they are alive, taken maybe?" Frank asked hollowly.

"No. I honestly don't, son. I think they're lost – ". That was all he said and then he drove them to the airport.

_**phx**_

The next couple of days were horrible. Frank went through the motions like he was a zombie. Aunt Gertrude was a savior and took over the household, as it seemed not able to function.

Laura barely came out of her room, blaming herself for not being able to stop Gerry from taking Joe while Fenton spent most of his time locked in his office searching the Internet to try and find out who was responsible for this. He had already vowed to hunt the cartel down its last person and stop them – Joe and Tony had to be avenged.

They had not seen the Prito's since Fenton and Frank dropped by on their way home from the airport to break the news to them.

_To say the family was devastated was an understatement. Tony's mother, America, actually fainted while his father, Aldo, just stood there in shock unable to comprehend what Fenton was saying – Tony was lost? Caught in the middle of a drug feud? No it couldn't be…but then as he saw the utter despair and loss in the eyes of Joe's father and brother he knew – Tony was dead._

_He barely felt the comforting arms of his sister-in-law, Theresa, as he nodded to them and then closed the door. His only son was dead._

_**phx**_

Frank Hardy lay in his bed and looked at the clock. 6:15 AM. He sighed heavily and wondered if he would ever again be able to sleep more then a few hours each night. Downstairs, he could already hear the sounds of someone in the kitchen and assumed it was his aunt. She was probably starting breakfast knowing that he would up soon – but Frank didn't want to get up today.

Frank just wanted to lay in his bed and for the first time in his life; Frank didn't want to be a part of the day. He just wanted to ball himself up and forget everything.

Forget his younger brother was dead…forget that Tony was dead…. forget that today was his birthday…_forget that today Francis Fenton Hardy turned 19_.

He wanted to forget it all.

Fresh tears warmed his cheeks as he thought about how excited Joe was about planning his big birthday bash. It was going to be a surprise for Frank. All he had to do was show up. And now there would be no birthday party…no, nothing.

Frank knew that Joe would have wanted him to still celebrate his birthday and not cancel everything because of him but Frank just couldn't face it. He couldn't face turning another day older without his brother.

He had grieved for Joe before but this time was different. It was like this time he couldn't come to terms with it and wondered if it was because he didn't have a casket to cry on, or a grave to enshrine. Sure, there would be a memorial service on Monday but it wasn't the same…. Frank couldn't bury his brother twice….no one should have to!

Frank closed his eyes wearily and sighed heavily. He heard his bedroom door open but didn't bother to open them up as he knew it would be just his Dad, Mom or Aunt coming in to check on him. He still didn't open them up as he felt the weight of someone sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Happy Birthday big brother", Frank's eyes shot open as the voice from his dreams spoke softly beside him. Joe?

"JOE!" he yelled and grabbed his brother in a tight hug oblivious to the look of pain that crossed Joe's face. He pulled away and grabbed his face in his hands – was it really Joe?

As if reading his thoughts, his younger brother smiled wearily, "It's really me".

Then the door burst open as his parents and Aunt came rushing in to see if Frank was all right as they had all heard him yell out. And then they stopped in shock as they saw the ghost in Frank's embrace.

"Joe…?" his mother said timidly afraid to believe her own eyes.

"Hi Mom…are you ok?" he asked softly and she flew into him unbelieving that with everything that had happened he was asking about her!

Gertrude was beaming as Fenton joined his wife in embracing Joe. As much as she wanted to get in her turn, she slipped back down to the kitchen knowing her brother needed time with his family…his whole family.

The phone was ringing as she got to the bottom of the stairs and she quickly picked it up. It was Aldo Prito!

"Yes Joe is here – how's Tony?" She could feel him beaming through the phone. After getting over the shock of his dead son just showing up 20 minutes earlier, he had phoned the Hardy's to make sure that Joe was safe as well.

Alive! Wonderful…life if good! Aldo actually chirped before saying goodbye and going back to embrace his own son who was being smothered by his mother and aunts!

Tony caught his father's gaze and the older Prito nodded to him, "Yes Joe is home as well". Tony sighed – the last couple of days had been a bit rough and he was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed just as soon as he could. _It was over…or was it?_

_**phx**_

Word of Joe and Tony's return home spread like wildfire as phone lines all across Bayport were a buzz with the news.

"How is he? Honestly?" Biff demanded when he finally got a chance to talk to Frank a couple of hours later and after he wished him a happy birthday. When he heard that Joe was not only alive but only a few blocks from his house, Biff had wanted to rush right over. But out of respect for the family, he decided to give Joe a day to recover before he went over and pounded on him for making them all worry like that!

He had not been able to get a hold of Tony yet as the phone line was constantly busy. The Prito's didn't have call waiting and they were a very large family!

Frank paused before answering, as he really wasn't sure, "I don't know honestly. After we all finished hugging him to death, he wanted to take a shower and has been sleeping ever since".

"So he didn't tell you anything yet? Like where he and Tony have been for the last couple of days?"

"No – and to tell you the truth I don't really want to push him on it yet. He looks exhausted and he has obviously had a rough time of it if his face is any indication. I just hope Tony is ok", Frank ended worried about Tony's condition given the state Joe was in.

Dr. Bates, the family physician, had already been called and gave Joe a thorough checkup after he got out of the shower. His mother had wanted him to go by the hospital but Joe refused so she called Dr. Bates instead.

"Dr. Bates checked him out thoroughly and he said that except for exhaustion, and a few new bruises and cuts, Joe was ok but we have to keep an eye on him and take him to the ER immediately if we notice anything else."

"Good", sighed Biff, "at least someone saw him! Anyway I'll let you go. Call me if you need anything, ok?"

Frank smiled, it was the same offer Chet, Phil, Vanessa and all their other friends made when they called – he and Joe were lucky to have such good friends. And he thought about Tony and decided to give him a call after he finished with Biff, he needed to let Tony know he wanted to be there for him as well.

"Thanks, Biff. I will and Biff", he said knowing that his blond haired friend desperately wanted to see Joe but would not come over…yet, "I am sure Joe would love to see you tomorrow".

Biff smiled, "Tomorrow would be great!" and then he hung up and tried Tony's again. Still busy.

The next couple of hours passed slowly as the phone rang constantly and between people wishing Frank a Happy Birthday and wanting to know how Joe was, the house felt like the communication capital of Bayport!

"Sorry about your birthday party", a quiet voice said from the bathroom doorway and Frank turned from his computer to see Joe standing in the doorway. Although his brother looked a bit more refreshed, Frank knew he was still exhausted and indicated for him to sit down on his bed.

"Hey, how are you feeling, kiddo?" he asked as Joe weakly sat down.

"I've been worse but I am serious Frank. I had this big thing planned and now…"

"And now…" Frank picked up, " and now you've given me the best present ever – you're back!" He couldn't believe that Joe was blaming himself for ruining his party!

Joe didn't say anything for a few minutes as his intense blue eyes looked sadly back at Frank who began to grow uneasy under his brother's gaze – what was wrong?

"Are you ok?" He finally asked as Joe continued to stare at him, "Joe?"

"I'm ok", came the somber reply as he still stared at him.

"Then why are you staring at me?" Frank was starting to become unnerved and finally Joe just shrugged and then stood up to leave the room.

But as he went towards the bathroom door, he turned and looked at Frank again, "I can't tell you what you want to know."

And then he went back into his own room. Frank sprang up off the bed and followed him wondering why Joe was being so cryptic.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded as he watched his brother pick out a t-shirt and pants and start to get dressed.

"I mean – you want to know what happened to me and Tony and how we got here – well I can't tell you and neither can Tony. Now if you'll let me get dressed I would appreciate it", he flashed a wane smile at his brother to try and convince him that he was all right but Frank didn't buy it. And although he knew he probably shouldn't be pushing Joe right now, he felt that since Joe had been the one who brought it up, then he would.

"What do you mean you can't tell me and neither can Tony?"

Joe sighed and continued getting dressed ignoring his brother, "Frank leave it alone ok? Just have some faith in me – that's all I ask".

Frank was stunned. There was definitely something more going on here and it was now starting to scare him. Joe was too different – too…Frank couldn't put his finger on it but Joe was different, even more different then he had been since Paul's attack.

And then he saw the large puncture mark on Joe's chest, "What happened?" he immediately asked ignoring what Joe had just told him. Joe glanced down briefly before pulling the t-shirt over his head.

"Nothing".

"Doesn't look like nothing to me", Frank quipped not understanding why all of a sudden he felt like picking a fight with Joe. Only a few hours ago he was mourning over how he would never get a chance to see his brother again, and now…now he was ready to argue with him.

But Joe wasn't biting. He ignored Frank and headed downstairs. Frank reached out to grab Joe's arm but quickly let go when he saw his brother wince – he had grabbed the injured side. It seemed a million years ago that Tim had shot Joe – was this all real?

Joe paused and rubbed his shoulder for a second before sighing and looking at Frank, "Look – I can't be the brother you _had_…I don't know where he is anymore." And then he bounded downstairs leaving Frank dumbstruck – what the hell had happened in those missing days?

Joe sat at the table and ate quietly. He could feel everyone's eyes on him and he knew they were all wanting to ask him the same thing: what happened?

But Joe couldn't tell them…he was ashamed…he could never tell them. All he could do was try to redeem himself – he needed to atone with perfection.

And the last person in the world he wanted to see…was thinking the same thing. Tony Prito.

_To Be Continued in "Strangers Among Us_"

Phoenix

38


End file.
